


阴阳抄Ⅱ·第二抄 牡丹灯笼 (三-六）

by kellyblue



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:13:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21594361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellyblue/pseuds/kellyblue
Summary: 不二周助X越前龙马lofter: https://kellyblue.lofter.com/post/1e0f0f9d_1c71b482e
Relationships: Echizen Ryouma/Fuji Shuusuke
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	阴阳抄Ⅱ·第二抄 牡丹灯笼 (三-六）

三

走了很远的路来到城郊，那里房屋稀落，大多是没有人居住的弃宅，更深夜静时连半点人影和灯火都见不到。两人不动声色地穿行，在掩蔽在幽竹林后的一间宅院门口停下了。  
宅院外罩了一层结界。不二拿了一枚白羽在手里，用锋利的羽尖轻轻一划，那结界被无声地划出一道裂口。这时，才有昏暗的灯光从中透出。  
娇艳的红花开了满院。  
宅院内弥漫着让人骨酥的香气，却并非花草的芬芳。像某种浓郁的熏香，混合着女子的脂粉气。越前一闻到，只觉一阵头晕，脸上腾地燥热起来。不二把他拉到身边，展开折扇驱赶那无孔不入的熏香。  
居室的纸窗上，朦胧地映照出一对相缠的影子。  
房内传来女人的低笑。  
越前头昏脑涨，心脏突突直跳，一心想赶紧把妖怪捉到了事，于是直扑窗外，透过窗缝看里面究竟在发生什么。  
他瞪大眼睛，全身一滞。  
未郎赤身裸体地压在披头散发躺在地板上的丽子小姐身上。他把头埋在她起伏的胸前吮吸，双手撕扯开她层层叠叠的衣衫，褪下她的裙子，一挺身把自己膨大的阳具送进她的叉开的双腿之间，疯狂地扭动起了腰。  
但那衣裙之下，分明就是一副干瘪的粉骷髅！  
「啊……」  
粉骷髅张了嘴，发出软得足让人丢魂落魄的充满快意的吟哦。诡异的笑容停留在她咧开的口齿边。她伸出干枯的手骨，把伏在身上的男人紧紧地按在自己身上。男人一手搂着她的颈，一手撑地，在她几根肋骨之间不住地舔，更快速地挺送起了下身，把那阳具在粉骷髅的耻骨间来回抽插，嘴里忘情地「嗯嗯啊啊」地呼喊。  
地板因这律动而发出有节奏的咯吱声。摆在旁边的双头牡丹灯也因此摇晃，抖动的昏暗灯光让整间屋子更显得迷情笼罩。  
忽然，粉骷髅抬起双腿夹住了男人的下身，拨开他支撑的手，一个翻身把男人仰面压在了自己身下，而她则骑在了他身上。他们的下身仍紧密交合。她一面扭动腰肢把自己送得更深，一面按住男人的胸膛，俯下身啃咬他的皮肤，委屈地低语着：  
「那日在桥上偶遇公子，我心生爱慕……几日温存，以为公子对我也是如此深情，遂愿许以终身。没想到，公子竟信了什么阴阳师的胡话，说要与我分手……」  
男人双手在粉骷髅上到处摸，意乱情迷地喊道：「不，丽子小姐，我不信什么阴阳师，我对你也……啊、丽子小姐！」。  
「那么，公子是答应了不再抛下我，要与我一直在一起了……」  
「是的，丽子小姐，我决不、不……啊、啊！」  
……

越前竟这么目不转睛地盯着看了一会儿，才猛然回过神，一转身把屋里那艳情的一幕丢在脑后。  
他茫然地望着不见一点星月的漆黑夜幕。  
那粉骷髅和男人交缠着律动身体的样子仍在眼前挥之不去，他们的绵绵话语也仍在耳畔萦绕……  
他早该意识到很有可能会撞见这种场面的。  
不对，这不是意识得到或意识不到的问题——他怎么会想不到这桩事件会与风月艳情有关？但亲眼撞破完全就是另一码事，就算做了再充分的心理准备，他从未有过这种经历，哪能那么淡定地消化掉那画面与声音的冲击……  
恍惚神游天外时，忽然感到手指尖缠上另一个人的温热。他一震悚，如雷电过顶，下意识地要抽开手远离，反被更紧地握住了手腕。  
是不二。  
越前扭头看去，顾不得整理自己分外难看的脸色。和他一起旁观了人鬼艳情的青年倒是镇定自若，此时目光冷如冰霜，正锁定在花开如锦的宅院内的某处。他另一只手中握着三枚羽刃，只见他刷地扬起手臂一挥——  
两道白光扎进室内，精准地削灭了双头牡丹灯的光亮。  
另一道直飞入庭院，就听「噗呲」一声，花丛中应声跌出来一个人。  
正是侍女丹。  
这小丫头捧着的东西全摔在地上，全是些陪葬的冥器。她双腿一折，整个人软绵绵地向后仰倒。不二击出的羽刃正插在她的眉心。她的额头裂开一道口子，圆润的脸蛋变得瘦削扁平，苍白惨淡，可眉目和双唇却夸张地显出深浓的黛色与朱红，双颊还扑着桃色的脂粉。  
她是个纸偶。  
不二冷笑道：「镇墓兽是你放出来的？」  
侍女丹不答，挣扎着直起腿。  
「你又拿这些东西出来做什么？陶碗、碟、酒杯，还有妆奁，镜子，都是些很日常的物件啊。是不是怕早晚被我们发现，所以先转移到别的地方藏起来？你为了你家小姐的房事，可真是尽心尽力呢。」  
「……」  
「可惜，你就是个纸偶。丽子小姐虽然只剩枯骨一副，犹能体会到男女云雨之事的快意。你呀，心里再怎么渴望，也就只能拼命制造机会饱个眼福而已。」  
「……闭嘴！」  
那纸偶恼羞成怒，张牙舞爪地扑过来。不二拦在越前身前，折扇一舞，轻而易举地将它吹飞。  
「啊、啊啊啊啊啊啊——」  
这时，男人恐惧的大叫响彻了整间宅院。  
越前总算彻底地清醒了。  
红花、熏香、灯火……  
这宅院里的一切都是催情剂。  
他心里恼火，抽开手，好几张符咒刷刷刷地甩出，把这屋子封了个严严实实。那发觉动静而仓皇逃跑的粉骷髅正撞在符咒结成的笼内侧，撞得青光四溅。森森白骨映在纸窗上，髑髅面部作着惊恐的表情，其上那两只又大又圆的空洞的眼窝满是哀怨地瞪着他。  
他淡漠而对。  
附在屋子上的光笼逐渐向内收束，死缚住了那粉骷髅。  
他又送了一张符咒给已无还手之力的纸偶。咒文一出，符光闪烁，把那纸偶五花大绑了起来。  
然后他进屋，把发抖的未郎拖了出来，把他脱掉的衣服盖在他身上，替他念起驱邪的咒语。  
越前一边念，被捆住的粉骷髅和纸偶这一对主仆也一边不住地凄厉悲号。他充耳不闻。那粉骷髅被咒语折磨得痛苦不堪，又未从方才的云雨中缓过来，竟还挺起胸脯、打开双腿地乱抖。  
他只觉头皮阵阵发麻，闭紧了眼不去看。又想起不二，把眼皮抬起一条缝去瞟不二，只见不二眉头紧蹙，抱了粉骷髅的衣裳出来，一股脑儿蒙了上去。  
谁知，那一刹那，粉骷髅竟突然向不二伸长了手——  
不二用折扇打掉了那副骨头。  
不知怎地，目睹这一幕，越前竟觉得心莫名其妙堵到了嗓子眼儿，连念咒都停了一停。  
不二望了他一眼，回到他身边，又笑开了，凑在他耳边低声说：「你就这么不放心我？」  
「……」  
越前头皮又开始麻了。  
他从来没做自己的本职工作做得这么煎熬过。  
好不容易结束了咒语，清除了附着于未郎的污秽阴邪之气，确定未郎暂无大碍，他差遣式神送信给午太，让他接走受到了巨大惊吓的弟弟。只剩下妖怪要解决了。他还是第一次实在不想面对妖怪。  
但事件总归得调查明白。他随意往外廊上一坐，颇有气势地质问：「丽子小姐，你说，阴阳师说的都是胡话？」  
「……越前，你在意的就是这个？」  
不二无语。  
越前瞪他一眼，又提高声音问了一遍。  
吓得那粉骷髅连连说：「不，不，不敢，求大人饶了我……」  
「饶不饶你不是我说了算，你到了阴司地府再求饶吧！我的工作就是送你们过去。」  
「……」  
「但是，因为有必要给拜托我的人一个交待，也为了某些人写文章有素材，我还是得问清楚。」  
「……」  
「我听说，你生前有个感情极好的恋人，怎么这会儿做了鬼倒这么……风流？」  
「感情极好的恋人？」  
「不是吗？」  
越前斜眼，居然在粉骷髅没皮没肉的脸上看出了嘲弄与仇恨的表情。  
「……那就是个负心汉呀！」  
粉骷髅叫道。  
然后咯咯地笑出了声。  
「我为了与乔公子相会，不顾父母反对，不顾人们对我指指点点，假称生病，搬到这里来住。可是当我真的生病了的时候……我容颜光彩不再，行云雨之事也力不从心，乔公子竟就抛弃了我！他开始不愿碰我，最后连来都不来了！我眷恋他的柔情和与他有过的鱼水之欢，可无论我怎么表白，他就是不肯回心转意！为什么要在我最青春时夺走我的容颜与身体，让我失去了我的恋人？！最后，我就这样孤独地死去了，连父母都抛下了我这个不肖的女儿……」  
越前惊讶：「所以你才……」  
粉骷髅又怪笑起来。  
「对，对。其实那是丹的心思，但我一直都知道。在我刚刚化为游鬼，还只是怨天悲地的时候，丹推了我一把。从前我与乔公子私会时，丹一直在我身旁服侍。丹啊，虽然还只有十二三岁，但也因见了太多我与乔公子的事而春心萌动了吧……但这是个好主意。谁不喜欢那种让男人为自己神魂颠倒的感觉呢？况且，丹年纪轻轻还未尝人事就这么随我去了，这也算是我对丹的补偿吧。」  
一直沉默不语的纸偶这时才轻轻地唤了一声：「丽子小姐……」  
浓郁的熏香味不知何时已散了。满院盛开的红花也不见了。  
黑暗无光的夜色里，两缕精魂升空而去，犹依稀可见朱衣紫裙。它们四散消失，如两朵牡丹花的凋零。

四

「唔……」  
叹息的声音扫在耳边。  
那真的是叹息吗？为什么……会觉得其中含着隐隐的欢愉？  
像羽毛一样，那么轻而柔软。  
却轻易地在扫过之处燃起了灼热的火。  
好热。全身的血液都好像在沸腾。  
他想抓住什么，让自己凉下来。可是越是触碰就越是烫，烫得他不住地喘息，不知到底应该怎么做才能把聚集在体内的热释放出去。  
「唔、唔……」  
又来了。  
柔软的，潮湿的，温热的。  
那般沉醉的……  
只是那一声，便叫他郁积的欲望全数泄出……

天色将曙。  
白日的微光刺痛了眼睛。越前从梦中醒来。  
烈火舔舐全身的感觉犹在。那不全然是梦——他此时此刻正在经历这样的热。身上都是汗。  
最明显的灼烧感，来自于下体。   
他颤颤巍巍地将手伸进贴身裤内，才觉双腿间溺湿了一片。  
他一怔，随即意识到了是怎么回事。该死，都是昨晚不小心撞见的那牡丹艳事，害得他也中了邪了……稍微一想，那时所见的那花红灯暖影相缠的场面立刻占满了脑海，引得身上又痒起来。他赶紧坐起来，强迫自己盯着窗间的曙光。  
趁着天色还太早，不二睡在隔壁房间，偷偷出去清理一下应该不会有人发现……  
可恶，难道真像不二所说的，自己是到了得面对「这种事那种事」的时候了？  
他虽年少不经事，但也并非一无所知。  
他很清楚自己这股欲望是因何而起的。  
他梦见了不二。  
全身赤裸的不二。  
在亲吻、抚摸着自己。

卯时刚过两刻，越前就洗漱更衣完，出了房间，找旅店的店家要茶喝。  
「越前，早安。」  
等待的时候，一个温润带笑的声音从背后叫住了他。  
他一听，直从脊梁骨颤到了手指尖。他现在最不想看到的人就是不二了，偏偏冷不防遇上了，避都没处避。  
不二对他的心思无知无觉，和平常一样调侃他说：「起这么早？昨天折腾了大半夜，我以为你会睡到中午呢。」  
「……不二前辈，早。」越前勉强从牙缝里挤出一句问候。  
「没睡好？你脸色不太好啊。」  
「算是吧……」  
「做了噩梦？」  
「算、算是……」  
不二忽然笑了。  
越前一僵。  
结果不二说：「我以为你捉鬼已相当老练了，原来你还是会有因此而睡不好觉的时候啊。别忘了，等会儿我们还得去收个尾呢。你要是不舒服，我可以代你去处理。」  
什么嘛，只是在调侃这个……是自己想多了？  
越前恨不得捶自己一顿，连忙道：「谁说的，我好得很。」  
不二轻飘飘地一眼扫来，他还是心虚地别开了视线。  
茶煮好了，店家还准备了糕点。两人在越前房外的走廊上摆了张食案，席地而坐，喝茶吃早点。  
越前望着不二和平时无异的悠闲样，心里不合时宜地冒出一股无名火。  
自己在为此烦恼的时候，那家伙呢？是在安安稳稳地睡大觉吗？  
他向来心思细腻，自己的心思从来瞒不过他。这一回，他知道吗？他看得出来吗？  
他……有过相似的经历吗？有过这种感觉吗？要是有……那他为什么还能一脸云淡风轻，悠然自得？他就不会因此而心里波澜起伏？就不会因此慌乱无措，不知如何是好？为什么他从来都没露出过破绽？是自己太迟钝没有发现，还是说，他克制、隐忍得足够好……这怎么做得到？  
看不透。  
总觉得自己应当能明白什么——越前回想起了以前不二在他面前表露出过的轻微失态。但是这会儿一旦认真去琢磨，忽然又充满了不确定。  
说到底，自己又为什么偏偏要为他？  
为什么会为他，如此这般地……  
不明白。心乱如麻，但又没法说。不像是别的身外的烦恼，唯有这一桩，在搞清楚对方的底细之前，无论如何也不想被对方知道。  
想着想着，越前不知不觉一口闷光了茶。不二替他添了些，叹道：「越前，你是不是在生我的气？」  
少年手一抖，「……我没有。」  
「可你脸上就写着。」  
「……」  
「而且看我的眼神好像要杀了我似的……」  
糟糕，他以为自己在装作专心致志地吃东西，难道他其实一直都在看不二？  
只这一瞬，心里的无名火顿时烟消云散。他懊恼地发觉，一起经历了这么多事，自己在不二面前竟然还是老样子。  
他不说话，赌气地去拿茶杯，但不二眼疾手快地扣下了他的手腕。  
他腕上的青筋跳得厉害。不二不可能没察觉，可什么都没说。  
只是注视着他。  
眼底幽蓝一片，如澄澈的湖光。   
他脸上发热，躲开目光，忿然把手抽了回来。  
并没有看到那一刻不二低垂了睫羽，落了空的手轻微一颤。

随后两人一同去了前夜探过的那间偏僻的宅院——丽子小姐与侍女丹生前暂住过的地方。  
那宅院荒芜破败，院子里满是杂草，房屋也破损了多处。  
在厢房地板下，他们发现了一间暗室。暗室内停放着一具灵柩。灵柩周围有一些陪葬器皿，正前方悬挂着一盏褪了颜色的双头牡丹灯，灯下站立着一个扎成侍女模样的栩栩如生的纸偶，额前破损了一道大口。那灵柩上积了厚厚一层灰尘，但边沿处却清晰可见干净的手印。  
拂去灰尘，灵柩上写的名字已模糊不清，只能辨出「丽子」两个字，和她家族中人当年担任的官职。  
打开灵柩后，便见抚子花色的衣裳盖着一副女子的枯骨。灵柩中还发现了零散一些并不属于这具尸体的人骨，粗略一计，恐怕有五六人，不知何故一同葬身于此。  
这位丽子小姐应是七十年前这里地方官的女儿，十七岁病逝。那时，她父亲因政治斗争失败而被降了官职，全家不得不迁走，只得将她留在这里。也许原本是打算安定下来后再把她迁走的，可后来也没了音讯。她的侍女随她而去，但依礼不得同葬，父母怕她孤单，就按侍女的模样做了纸偶陪伴她。  
至于那双头牡丹灯，却不知是何人放入这间墓室中的。越前和不二发现时，它还残留有烛火的余温。  
附近寺庙的僧人来做了法事，把灵柩内那些无名尸骨入土安葬了。丽子小姐的灵柩、纸偶侍女和牡丹灯笼则原样留在了墓室里。阴魂精魄已除，她们永远不会再出现在这人世间了。  
还有些后话——与丽子小姐几日温情的未郎病了好久，好在越前帮的及时、彻底，没有留下后患。只是，原本与他相好的恋人得知这件事，很坚决地和他断绝了来往。  
虽然提着双头牡丹灯的明艳女子再也没有在明城的夜晚出现过，但牡丹灯笼的怪谈依然广为流传，牡丹灯还成为了明城夏至灯节独具特色的花灯品种。  
而那间曾发生过无数风流艳事的荒芜庭院，有一天竟长出了一株并头牡丹，一株朱红，一株浓紫，在无人之处落寞地盛开着。

五

还是不行啊……  
没办法像平常一样面对不二。  
越前本以为自己已经平静下来了——可是只要离不二稍微近一点，那种异样的感觉又会立刻翻涌上来，在他的心弦上一阵胡乱撩拨，让他无论如何也平静不下来。  
于是再访牡丹花宅的一路上只好假装没睡醒，哈欠打得不遗余力，刻意跟不二拉开一点距离。事情处理完已经是下午了，他真的困乏起来，回去时更加懒散寡言，一到旅店就直接钻回房间去补觉了。  
再睡醒，天已黑了。没有点灯的房间里一团黑，庭院中和围墙外街道上的灯火明晃晃地打在窗上。  
灯节的最后一夜，喧闹明显不如前。该有的热闹都有过了，人们点了长灯挂在自家院外，玩闹与游艺都收敛得多了。所以，他很清晰地听见不二的声音，尽管听不太清楚内容；大概是在和店家闲聊，一贯的温雅从容。  
他就在窗前。  
越前发现自己居然还是下意识地想躲，不禁自嫌没骨气，心一横，仗着室内黑灯瞎火的外头看不见，蹑手蹑脚地挪到了窗边。青年的背影映上了纸窗。他睁大眼睛瞧着，听那人说怪谈、说旅行，怕对方突然回头，可是又希望对方回头，看一看。  
偷听了半天，他又觉得无趣，于是披了件外衣，拉开门来到走廊上。不二看见他，便停下闲聊，朝他笑笑，问他肚子是不是饿了。  
「饿。」他老老实实地说。  
「这个点你再去街上可找不到好东西吃了。」  
「……」  
「还好，我让店家留了一份粥，还有绿豆糕，解暑最好。」  
不二说着，请店家帮忙摆了食案。越前道了谢，心里一动，然而一对上不二的目光，却又说不出别的话，只有闷头吃起来。  
不二坐在他身旁，掏出了一只盛酒的白瓷瓶，兀自小酌。  
两人都沉默。  
越前感到气氛有点尴尬，盼着不二来一通天南地北的胡扯，扯什么都好——他平时就喜欢这样。可是不知为什么，此时的不二偏不说话，好像也在想心事，面对着狭小又无聊的庭院一口接一口地喝酒，或低头，或抬头，也许在用余光瞄他，但他刻意忽略了。  
胡乱地吃了几口，越前把食案和碗碟搬去后厨，回来后见不二还是没换姿势地坐在那里。他摸着鼻子，「如果没什么事的话我就先回去看书了……」  
躲回房间，把灯光和人影都关在门外。他定了定心，打算点灯，却发现行灯里的蜡烛已经烧完了。  
在黑暗里杵了片刻，只得硬着头皮又开了门。  
蓦地看见不二拎着一盏点亮的行灯站在门口，好像猜到他遇上了什么麻烦，便周到地捎来了解决的办法。  
他愣愣地又道了声谢，去拿行灯。  
不二没有给他。  
青年一步跨入室内，反手合上了背后的纸门。  
「……不二前辈？」  
越前不明所以，看着那人默默把行灯放到房间一角，转身面对着自己。他逆光而立，脸庞很暗，额发的阴影几乎遮住眼睛。可那目光像月下霜一样的明亮，也一样的凉，显得清寂而孤单。  
他问道：「你在别扭什么？」  
「……」  
越前被问懵了。  
不二见他长久不出声，垂眼一叹，「你果然还在生气。」  
「我没有。」  
「那为什么要刻意躲着我？」  
「……」  
躲着他？  
自己在躲着他吗？  
不二走近了一步。  
「你讨厌我吗？」语气变得焦灼。  
「不是……」  
「那你……」  
急切过后，却又吞声了。  
「……」  
不二不说下去，越前就不回应。  
怎么回应？难道要跟他说，自己是不知道该拿他怎么办——因为一和他对视、一靠近他就忍不住会乱了呼吸心跳，甚至难以自制地联翩浮想起来——所以才「躲着他」？  
心里那股无名火又烧起来了。少年咬着嘴唇倔强地用目光顶着，不愿示弱。然后他看见不二摇头，苦笑着喟然长叹：「越前，别这样折磨我……」  
「……明明是你折磨我。」他不服气地小声咕哝。  
「什么？」  
「……」  
「你说我……什么？」  
不二又靠近了几步，那双蓝眼睛里忽然泛滥起的潮水像是要将他淹没了。越前死撑着原地不动，全部的视野已被那汹涌的蓝色占满，而他甚至做不到闭上眼睛把它阻挡。  
「我折磨你？」  
「……」  
「我如何折磨你？」  
热……夏天的夜晚未免太闷热了。而且那个人的呼吸扑上来……又烫又痒，还带着酒的微酣。更是糟糕。  
不二轻搭上了他的肩膀。  
越前一颤。  
他陡然回过神，发现不二睁大眼睛，视线却落在他身下。低头一看，脑中瞬间「轰」地炸了一声响。自己双腿间的那股欲望竟已抬了头，顶起了单薄的衣料……就在不二赤裸裸的注目之下。  
想掩藏已经来不及了，一口气死撑的气势也不攻自破。他分外羞耻地想挣脱，却不料不二紧箍住他肩膀，断了他的退路。  
「呵……」  
一声如释重负、豁然开朗的笑音扫过他的耳际。那人弯起眼睛，把片刻前犹清冷的、随后又汹涌起来的目光轻巧地藏进柔和的弧线之中，微笑了。  
「果然，是那牡丹灯让你开窍了……你知道要怎么弄吗？」

越前轻易地被不二揽进了怀里。不二把低笑声埋进了他的颈窝，鼻息扫在后颈，滚过少年的脊背，带起一阵酥麻。青年轻轻舔过他的耳根，而他犹自发愣，为什么刚才他不推开对方，为什么，他反而还颤颤地把手搭在了对方的腰上？

不二一手环住他，一手便探向他下体，隔着衣料握住了他勃起的分身。他「嘶」了一声，不禁揪住了不二后背的衣服。不二却又松开，然后再握上，如此重复，并用指腹压着轮廓摩擦，就好像在细细描摹他的形状。他难受地弓起身子，上半身却是又往对方怀里撞进去了几分。

不二顺势搂他更紧。两面胸膛紧紧相贴，分不出是谁的剧烈心跳隆隆地砸在一起。

「不二前辈，别……」

越前艰难地闷出声音。那玩耍似的探索惹得他更加燥热积郁，无从排解。而不二当真移开了手，一瞬的空虚让他倍感茫然。不过他马上就明白了不二要做什么。对方在解他系裤的绳带。

裤头滑落，堆在脚踝，只有上身稍长的内衬衣遮蔽着他的最私密部位。不二半推半抱地把他抵到墙边，却小心护住他的后背避免他撞痛。青年的手覆了上来——在那之前，越前甚至清晰地留意到他将自己衬衣下摆撩起一点观察的动作。可他连嫌对方太不厚道的余暇都没有。手掌心炽热的温度包裹住他的那一瞬间，他仰起头，一声吟哦破碎在了喉头。

他看见不二发红的眼尾，蒙着雾的眸，也纳进了他融着酒香醉意的呼吸。

竟比美酒本身更加醉人。

于是不由得喃喃：「不二前辈，你……你喝醉了吗？」

不二停了一瞬。  
然后失笑，把唇贴在他的耳边。

「不。我很清醒……没有比这时更清醒的时候了。喝醉的烂借口，我再也不会用了……」（2）

少年阖上了眼。不二握着他，缓缓开始上下套弄。他紧绷的身体因这极轻柔的动作而渐渐放松，从焦热聚集的深处那一点，升起了一种奇异的快慰感。

就好像是自己的鼓胀在主动贴合不二掌心的纹路。  
像对方想要知悉他筋脉那样，去知悉刻印于对方的种种。  
和早晨自己弄时……那么不同。

意识到这一点，越前竟产生了流连的贪念。冷不防，食指尖触到阳具的器口。他难以承受地一缩身体。那器口原来早已湿润，被不二手指的摩挲引出黏腻润滑的感觉。随着手指浅浅刺入，轻轻打旋，湿液分泌得越来越多，如在抽他的魂魄。

「这么敏感。」

不二在轻笑。他无力辩驳，情不自禁踮起脚尖，环住了不二的脖子，把重量倚在对方身上。

耳畔是青年愈来愈明显的喘息，灼得他快要融化。对方把他器口泌出的湿液涂抹在上，加快手中套弄的动作，来来回回的，挤出了叫他听得更受不住的咕啾水声，还时不时刮弄着他器下的囊袋，撑得他愈发饱满。另一只手伸上来，扯开了他的披衣，又抽开他内衬衣领口的系带，剥出他半面胸膛。如蜻蜓点水一般轻柔的吻，如桑蚕食叶一般细密的啃咬，落在他的喉结，他的肩膀，他的胸前，他的乳尖。每触碰一寸，便燎起一团火，烫下一道印。

越前掐着不二的肩头，身体的本能越过了意识，叫嚣着渴求更多和更彻底的释放。当不二的爱抚慢下来时，甚至忍不住挺动自己的腰向前去送。对方察觉到，便以更快的频率迎合。在这一浪高过一浪的快感中，他被抛上云端，头顶是浩荡青冥，身下却是万丈黄泉。然后在那一瞬间，当面前人颤抖呼唤他名字的声音传来，翻涌的云浪淹没了他。尽管已死咬嘴唇，却还是漏出了情迷的呜咽。

「唔啊……」

他淋漓地射在不二手中。

紧张到极致的身体顿时松垮下来，被接入一个柔软却滚烫的怀抱。

「很容易就满足了啊，你……」

不二说着恶劣的话逗他。他恼怒地掐了对方一把，绵软无力却也能掐到那人发抖，于是才罢。因感到羞耻，他额头抵着不二的胸膛，既不想看对方的反应，又不想面对被爱抚过的而自己。欲望宣泄过后，他感到格外松弛和疲惫，也许闭上眼睛就能立刻睡着。  
但他察觉到异样。不二的胸口剧烈起伏着，心跳重如擂鼓。他是已放出箭矢逐渐归于平静的弓，但不二还张着满弦。

心里忽然起了个念头。

越前推开不二一点点，低头看对方的胯下。  
然后鬼使神差地向那里伸出手。

不二发现他的意图，可居然也就这么眼睁睁地看着。

宽松的长衫遮盖之下，他触到了那勃起的硬物。

六

……一样的。  
那个人，和自己是一样的。

发现了这一点的少年如同解开了一个这世间最叫人魂牵梦萦的谜题，从一早起就绕在心头不去的郁闷感一扫而光，连迷离的双眼也登时落了光，清亮如初。

原来就算是他那风一样轻盈自如的不二前辈也逃不过为此困扰。那人在他面前所表现的清雅安闲，果然也有强撑起来的部分。  
方才他被自己的欲念冲昏了头脑，竟然没有注意对方那么明显的动情。他觉得解气，更有一丝隐隐的兴奋，于是也去扯不二腰上的束带，一时情急，半天扯不动。好不容易扯松了，把手探进衣内一阵窸窣，猛然间意识到自己在做什么，在差一点就要触上去的时候，他僵住了。

这时，不二捉过他的手。  
覆着他的手背，引着他，握了上去。

他头脑空白了一瞬。  
被烫的是手，心却也膨起来了。

不二又凑到了他的颈间。竟如受了委屈的小兽那样，贴着他，迎着他，耳鬓厮磨地说：「越前，我想要……你……」

说得他登时又酥了三分。

越前心里紧张，不知如何是好，不二却已啃咬上了他的耳朵。他一团混乱地回忆不二先前的做法，握住对方的分身，拿捏不定地一抽。这极不知轻重的动作惹得不二发出一声吃痛的闷哼，整个身子都在战栗。他几乎是强忍着什么，牙关打战地说：「别那么用力……」

越前自知不妥，惊得连忙放松。不二颤巍巍地呼出一口气，不知是因被他刺激得难受，还是为他感到好笑又无奈。

他觉得相当没面子，又一次尝试，这一回小心翼翼，一分一厘地试探过去。若不二没有太大反应，便稍稍加快一些，勉强完成两个来回。「呼……」不二嗅着他的头发，笑了笑，「学得倒快，可还是有待提高。」

听起来好像是在挑衅。

少年有些着急地继续。不二间或吻着他，把酒香味送进他口中。听着不二的喘息声，他自己也禁不住一同张嘴深呼吸，才射过的阳具竟又有抬头之势。交叠的气息声里，只听不二幽幽开口道：  
「昨夜我做了梦。」

「什么梦？」

「就像这样的梦。」

越前愣了愣，「你说像这样……是这样，还是刚才？」

「都有。还有……」

「……」

「那牡丹灯真是要命，也让我中邪了……」

果然就是半斤八两，越前心想。

不二圈着他，猛地一弓身。

「我没发现，我原来……这么渴望你。」

他只觉腰上有个力道一横，整个人被揽着转了半圈。对方顺势欺压上来，两人都失了重心，双双跌在寝榻上。幸而寝榻上的薄衾因为越前懒得叠而揉成凌乱的一团，跌在上面，倒不觉疼，只是着实弄出了一阵动静，连摆在角落地板上的行灯都晃起了烛光。

越前仰面躺倒，迷蒙地望见那一瞬间投在天花板上的影子。  
相交缠的两个人。

不二伏在他身上，在两人之间撑起一点空隙，把自己的衣衫完全解开。

他忽然感到下体传来一阵湿凉，竟是不二把他先前射出的浊液都抹在了他的阳具上。那纤长的手指蘸着黏液放肆地探进了他逐渐充盈起来的囊袋之间，滑进缝隙中逗抚着会阴，甚至还捻进了臀缝中。他险些呼出声，禁不住收缩臀部夹住了那手指，反而让异物的刺激变得更为明显。于是又打开，连带着腰肢的扭动。难以自制之时，趁着短暂的空隙，手指抽开了，他刚刚松一口气，随后更猛地一个瑟缩。填入的是一根昂扬饱涨的男茎，紧贴着他的，在他最敏感脆弱的地带有节律地摩擦，前端的凉液都抹遍了。

「啊……」

不二在沉默与压抑中释出一声呻吟，让越前骨头都要软成水。对方凌乱的发丝扫在他的脸颊上，他眯着眼睛，眼神失焦，只朦胧看见对方一贯白净的面庞是潮红的，就连那片向来纯净的幽蓝当中也涌起了情欲的潮红，向他倾轧而来。

「越前，我喜欢你……也许比我能想象到的还要更喜欢。  
「我如此渴望你，结果……你却躲着我。你躲了我一整天。我……居然这就不知道该怎么办了。」

不二低诉着。

也许是少年想象不到的万般挣扎，说出口就像是寻常那故作委屈的两句抱怨。不二最擅长把事情变得轻巧。然而这一次，呼吸交叠着，身体紧贴着，他们互相之间都已无秘密可言。

「越前，你要是想笑话我……就笑吧。我不会替自己辩解的。」

是啊，是该笑话。想想那内里翻江倒海却仍要装得冷静自持，然后又在瞬间丢盔弃甲的样子，不值得好好地笑上一场吗？

越前也就只剩下刻薄人的那点心思无论怎样都不会断，刚要张嘴，却被不二的吻堵了回去。对方吮过他的唇瓣，趁他唇齿打开时，灵巧的舌滑入口腔便是一番扫荡，掠过牙齿，扫过上颚，勾起了他的舌。津液填满了口腔。对方还在搜刮，贪婪地向他汲取更多。

……简直欺人太甚。

他被闷得只能从喉咙口挤出一点声音，却情不自禁地也伸舌同对方纠缠，手抓上不二的肩膀，扯下他散乱的衣服，环上对方的脊背。他摸到了那对高耸突出的肩胛骨，像正欲张开的双翼。

不二的手也从背后探向下，搅入他的后庭，找到了其中柔嫩的穴口。包裹在着黏滑体液的手指进入其中，向里探索。他颤得抬起了腰，高挺的硬物刺上了不二的小腹，同时收紧臀与双腿，将不二困在其中，任由他一下一下地挣扎抽动。每一下都是在往他竖起的匕首上撞，但他想，对方或许甘之如饴。

就如同自己一样。

也许还是第一次见到不二的这一面，烈火一般的情态，仿佛要吞噬他的一切。平常时候不二是风，伴在身边的清风，和煦，温柔，细致入微；当执起剑、被挑动了战意，就会成为肃烈的风暴。有时也像雪，凉得一靠近便要消融；像月光，朦胧疏离得再怎么靠近也触碰不到。现在这样，由得他烧过来，将炽热真挚的情感悉数给了自己……竟也说不出的畅快。  
能抱得到，吻得到，强烈地感受到他就在身边最亲密的位置的存在。

而不用担心，他会在某个时候……  
又像当初那样，轻烟一样地四散风里。

能够切身确认这一点……很重要。  
只有这样，才会安心。  
安心了……便好。

尝不够似的深吻之后，不二短暂地放开了他。「放松些，你太紧张了……」他如此宽慰着，可自己却也是紧绷着、战栗着的，从下巴开始以两片薄唇向下细啄，将津液一路点在少年赤裸的身上。

究竟是因为他的温柔多情还是自己的心安，越前也分辨不清，他真的渐渐放松下来。后穴中的手指还在深入，随后又有第二根进入了他，他喑哑地叫出了声，猛地一缩。不二正吻在他的腹，一手顺势托起他的臀部，挺进身体分开他的双腿，让他的后庭更多地暴露出来，于是，男根也得以磨入更深的地方。

而他骨肉皆融，肝肠俱碎，又陷在云里漂流，早顾不得这许多了。还难受的是自己膨胀的欲望一时没有得到照顾，他闷哼着向不二蹭了蹭，不二便善解人意地空出一只手从前面来安抚他。而后庭的探索还在继续，他犹如被打开了一处空洞，愈想填补，便愈深地吸入了不二的手指。手指仍不安分地试图拓展出更大的空间，达成目的后忽然一下子抽出。他浮在云上，为这突如其来的空虚一颤，但随后，更灼热坚挺的器物便这么抵了进来。

越前在瞬间神魂散至九霄外，再也无法控制自己一分一毫。

他又一次毫无保留地泄了出来。  
然后瘫软下去。

「……」

犹见不二的瞳孔骤然一缩，微张着唇轻唤了他一声，可他连一点回应的力气都没有。昏黄的灯火把视野晃得模糊一片。他沉沉闭上眼睛，从云端坠落进黑夜的睡眠与深梦里。

「我好像是太心急了……」

不二低微一叹，将撑着的一股热气尽数吐出，贴着他的脸颊笑了。

次日清晨。  
越前醒来，一时分不清梦境与现实。  
房间内残留有淡淡的酒气与烛芯燃尽后的烟香。他忽忆起昨夜之事，心跳一阵加速。此时他好好地睡在寝榻上，衣衫和盖着的衾被都很干净齐整。大概是劳了那人费心了。  
他揉着额头坐起身，身上除了疲乏并无不适。披衣而起，见自己枕边落了一封叠成细长条、绾了结的信。  
展开一看，信上是他熟悉的隽秀字迹，写着一首和歌：  
曾为地下深流水，终得灯花落处鸣。（3）

他读了，像捧了一汪清水在手心，恍惚间真听到了那淙淙流水欢鸣地奔流在花灯长明的夜，又向着日光灿烂的昼涌去，不知疲倦，亦不知终点。  
于是，郑重地将信收好。想了很久，却没什么主意。  
开门出去，那人果然就在他一眼便能寻到的地方闲坐，轻轻地摇着扇子。见了他，微笑好似春风过面。  
越前沉默地来到不二身边，半晌，才唤：「不二前辈。」  
不二点头，用唇角舒展的弧线无声地告诉他，什么都不必说。  
自己却道：「算是你欠我的。」  
「什么？」越前心中一紧。  
不二一本正经：「返、歌。」  
「……」越前左顾右盼，「那个啊，我写不来……」  
「还有。」  
「啊？」  
不二深深一笑，「你知道我指的是什么。」  
越前腾地一下从脸颊热到耳根。  
不二欣赏了一会儿他的反应，又笑说：「不过，不必着急。等到你准备好的时候……」  
越前故意打岔：「那就不知道前辈等不等得到了。和歌——我从来不会写的。」  
不二却也不在意。  
「没关系。我都在。」  
他站起来，靠近越前，在少年的脸颊上浅浅地印了一个吻。  
「我会一直都在的。」

牡丹灯笼 完

\--  
（2）对比《阴阳抄I·雪屋》，不二拥抱越前的时候，他说：对不起，我大概是喝醉了。后文说他“像雪”，也是出自这里的比喻。  
（3）此歌为不二表白心迹，应《廊间·地下流水》中，说到古歌『心若地下流水，淙淙翻腾不息；虽未一言一语，却胜千言万语』时（原歌出自《古今和歌六帖》），越前说：“倒是前辈，一般咏物抒情的和歌不说，就连恋歌也似乎了解得很。”不二答：“谈不上吧。不过碰巧听过地下流水之声罢了。”又应《廊间·灯花》中，越前夜祷不归，不二先来无事看书看到睡着，次日晨越前来喊他，调侃他，“不二稍整理了自己的床榻和前夜读书时摆起的书案，端着蜡烛灯，端详着焦中带红的灯花发了一会儿呆；那时本也想玩笑一下，话到了嘴边，竟觉得有些沉，到底没同越前说。”这是相会后作的歌，按礼貌规矩越前是要马上答的。


End file.
